A Willing Vessel
by Dunkelrote Tranen
Summary: - Set in S11E9 After Sam enters Lucifers cage and makes a deal with him to stop The Darkness, Crowley and Rowena are left in suspense as the cage is closed in a dark shroud.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own supernatural or any of the characters. This is purely fan fiction and fun.

18+ warning for the majority of the future chapters; viloence, language, SamxLucifer, Lucifer!SamxCrowley more to come.

\- Set in S11E9

After Sam enters Lucifers cage and makes a deal with him to stop The Darkness, Crowley and Rowena are left in suspense as the cage is closed in a dark shroud.

"So what do you say cowboy? Upper bunk, lower bunk, or do you wanna share?"

Sam's brow furrowed and his eyes widened with the realization that it was his own foolishness that got him into this mess. Dean doesn't know where he is, and unless he has a quick fix to get him out of this mess he is up shit creek.

"Apparantly the boys needed some alone time. Bang up job executing that spell mother"

"Sonny boy, you of all people should know, nobody's perfect."

Rowena scoffed as Crowley glared at her.

"Your little goof could cost us all very dearly...I was bored of my title it's true, but I didn't expect to get fired so soon."

Sam unintentionally backed himself into a corner in a panic. Looking around for this supposed crack that Lucifer communicated with in the cage; A way out, a way to stay alive.

"Why so frightened mouse? I thought we had a deal?" Lucifer stared Sam down, a hungry predator staring down his first meal in ages.

"I won't do it! I'll fight you!" Sam's heart was about to explode out of his chest as the fallen angel slowly aoroched him.

"Oh, playing hard to get. That just makes this more enjoyable. You look a little rough around the edges since our last rendezvous, maybe I can help you relax a bit before we begin."

Sam felt the weight of the sudden realization, what Lucifer was going to do to him, it hit him like a freight train.

"Ah, and click goes the lightbulb. Now you see, now you will feel." Lucifer gestures his hand and slams Sam into the shrouded walls of the cage, the inky darkness clings to his body pinning him in place like a science experiment.

"Don't do this you sick bastard!" He knew deep down calling out would be futile. Whatever Lucifer did to shroud the cage made sure nothing was coming in or going out, unless he wanted it too.

"Now now, that's enough of that. I haven't given you a reason to start yelling. Yet."


	2. Precursor to Defeat

I don't own supernatural, or any of the charaters.

Sam/Lucifer

Impatient Crowley, mischievous Lucifer, and Sams left in a sticky situation. Pardon the pun for later.

"Well, this appears to be taking some time, woundn't want to bore a old crow like yourself, for fear of the constant pecking. Keep yourself busy in my chambers and feed your snooping obsession." In a blink Rowena was gone from Crowleys sight, and he was left alone to wait for the outcome of this.

"Lucifer, you and I both know I'm more useful to you alive than dead." Sam drew in a sharp breath when they were suddenly within inches of each other, "Sammy boy, you don't get it. I'm not gonna force you to be my vessel, you are going to beg for it when I'm done with you."

Lucifer drags a smoldering tip of his finger down Sam's shirt letting it fall effortlessly apart "Oh, my I hope that wasn't expensive." Sam can gear his heart pounding in his ears, he doesn't know what to do and is terrified that he can't do a damn thing to stop it. Hair disheveled and wet from set hanging in his face, his eyes wracked with embarrassment from being so foolish, and fear of what will become of Dean if he gets killed.

Lucifer grabs Sam's hair brushing it out of his face allowing him to take in all of his captor. "I'm going to enjoy every minute of this."

Crowley was getting impatient, not knowing weither he needed to clean out his desk and or be obliterated was ever so gently nagging at his insides. Wanting to see if Bullwinkle had the upper hand or not he scouted out the perimeter and was able to find a tiny crack that seems to have been created as a result of The Darkness...

Lucifer dragged his fingertips along Sam's bare skin leaving red burn trails along his bronzed muscles. Hissing at the pain Sam pulled and tugged at the tar like substance that kept him glued to the wall to no avail.

Noticing his toys resistance, Lucifer burned away the rest of Sam's clothing leave him completely vulnerable, exposed, persuasive.

"You look uncomfortable Sam, let me ease the tension." Lucifers cock was throbbing and begging to be released from its confines. Grinding his pelvis into a suprisingly receptive Sam as he locked into a firey kiss, Lucifer decided it was best to shed the rest of his currently useless garments.

Sam opened his eyes, wondering why, and kicking himself for even asking that question. A short and sharp intake of breath was all Sam could muster when he saw a very sinister, very naked, Lucifer.

"Like what you see?"

Sam's body was on fire, he couldn't stop his now fully erect member, twitching and aching to be touched at the sight of the perfectly sculpted body before him.

"That's much better." Lucifer released Sam from his inky confines with a light gesture of his hand, reintroducing his fingers to Sam's body.

"W-why did you release me? I mean er-" Lucifer places a left finger on Sam's lips, and trails his right hand down Sam's solid abdomen to his precum dripping cock.

Lucifer stared intently into Sams hazel eyes, removing the finger from his lips and licking the sticky precum off of his hand.

"Beacuse, Sam my boy, now it's time to play."


	3. Dominant Aggressive

Rated M

SamxLucifer

Chapter 3: Dominant Aggressive

"Well Hercules you sure are easy on the eyes." Lucifers frame paled in conparison to Sam's large Greek god like appearance even they are only inches apart in height. Sam was trembling under Lucifers gaze as a charge of fear streaked through his limbs. Exactly how far he was going to go to stay alive? What is with this confusing sense of anticipation?

"You act like you don't think about this all the time."

Sam's eyes widened.

"You forget there Sam, roomie, I've been in your head. I know all your deep dark secrets...Things you think about...If only Dean knew."

Sam went for Lucifers neck, immediately he is brought to a halt and his hands are thrown above him and frozen in position.

"Woah there Mr. Sensitive, I'm just saying this isn't your first rodeo with me in that little noggin of yours. So why don't you just relax and let my magic fingers do some work."

Lucifers hands quickly lit up red hot and he slammed both on Sam's chest, erupting a howl that would of rattled the cage if it could.

Crowley knew he was close to the weak spot on the outside of the cage from the screams that echoed from the direction he was headed. Further behind the prision, the inky black veil that permeated the cage was scarred with a red crack that the void struggled to close to no avail.

"Oh my, looks like a peep show. Sam doesn't sound like he's fairing well, let's have a lookie loo shall we?"

Crowley was suprized but not at all shocked at the scene he saw before him. Sam was face first on the floor tears streaming down his face as Lucifer was plunging the last of his exceptionally engorged shaft into what Crowley could only guess was a very unprepared ass.

"Lucifer was always the sadist when it came to his toys, guess I'll sit back and enjoy the view before i take a crack at saving this fool."

Lucifers face burned with a passion that he hadn't felt since he had been imprisoned in this literal hell hole. He dug his nails deeper into Sams hips, thrusting all of his rage into him, as deep as he could go without shattering his pelvis. He did, after all need this body topside and he didn't need a limp.

Sam was reeling in a mixture of pain and pleasure, his experiences in the past had been as a top he had never been a bottom and the pounding he was taking, albeit it did feel good.

Lucifer could hear screams start to intertwine with moans, Sam was becoming more receptive and starting to enjoy the punishment that he was reciving. Hovering over a puddle of his own cum, shaking from multiple orgasms, he knew his body wouldn't be able to keep this aggressive pace and the archangel showed no signs of slowing.

Lucifer quickly pulled out and let the cum drip off his still rock hard member onto Sam's shaking back. The sudden loss of warm tightness made him gasp, he then flipped the large man over on his back with ease, and a sticky thud, hands finding their way back to his hips.

Wasting no time he reinserted himself back into Sams abused hole with a rough pull, the force caused the broken Winchester to cum yet again and pool on his stomach.

"C-Crowley..." Out of the corner of his eye, Sam could see a cool as a cucumber Crowley slowly walking up behind Lucifer. Sam's voice was barely above a whisper as his broken body was finally consumed fatigue and he blacked out.


End file.
